Ebony
Ebony is the youngest sister and sassy member of the Novastorm. Charmed One Before becoming an Charmed One, Ebony lives with her parents, one older brother, and four sisters. When she reached to public school, she would often crazy about boys, has had many different crushes like Stephan and Booker, but had slight feelings for Thomas but still sees him as an annoying nerd, and using her flying eye named Eon to control the thoughts and actions of others. Luckily for Ebony, her connection to the element of Light (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Charmed One. After her family visit with her uncles and aunts, she followed Miiya and the others to the Charmview Forest where they found the mysterious person with six magical glowing gems that struck her inside of her, knocking her out. The next day, she found out that she was able to control light energy while she was able to influence and control people's actions, such as breaking another free from outside mind control in the beginning of her life. Later on, she and the others gathered at Crisis Kingdom to recall the strange things six of them had. It was there that King James and Queen Rita, Prince Randy's parents, told them the legend of the Charmed Ones, the group of six warriors that the siblings were supposed to become, and entrusted Ebony with Topaz, the gem of light. The siblings were naturally amazed of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. Personality Ebony is a sassy, spunky, cheerful, and optimistic girl. Unlike the other members of the Novastorm, she is the most cockiest and annoying member of the team and is known to brag about herself and her abilities towards almost anyone she comes in contact with, but she can be kind towards others. She likes shopping, flirting and playing with Eon. She can be seen as the biggest flirt and boy expert of the group. Ebony is crazy about boys and has had many different crushes, she is good friends with a male psionicharmer named Miles, who has a big crush on her and always flirting with her openly and confidently, but she proved that she had strong feelings with him and becames his girlfriend. She is known as the shopping addicted, boy crazy, and more of a fashionsta. She is always more concerned about her looks, boys, and the latest trends and fads. Ebony also almost always wants to be center stage and can often be seen using her powers for personal gain. Powers and Abilities With the Topaz, Ebony has the power of generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter, and control light in various decrees and effects . Usages *Absorb light or only certain colors. *Bend and/or shift light for: **Holographic Projection. **Illusion Manipulation. **Invisibility. *Empower strikes and/or weapons by surrounding their limbs or weapons in photons. *Stimulate the emission of photons in order to create lasers. *Generate light. *Photokietic Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. *Move at light-speed. **Teleport to anywhere in the blink of an eye. *Project light energy in various ways: **Light Ball Projection. **Light Beam Emission. In Book 2, she she has the ability of generating and manipulating electricity. Usages *Absorb, Conduct, Create, Generate and/or Control Electricity of various intensities. **Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or making them conduct electricity. **Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their abilities. **Power electronic devices. **Electric Breath, Ball Lightning Projection, Electrical Shockwave, Electrical Beam Emission, Lightning Bolt Projection, and Electrical Bolt Projection for direct attacks. **Energy Strike and/or Weapon Infusion by surrounding their limbs or weapons in electricity. **Increase blade sharpness by using electricity to create vibrations. **Paralysis Inducement and/or Jactitation. *Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. **Create electric bursts and/or shock-blasts. **Create Lighning Tether to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. *Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt. In Book 3, she has the ability of having yellow Gemodite abilities of can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations and can create dimensions and travel to them by creating a portal. Usages *Create the dimensions and create nearly anything within them. *Make the dimensions resemble alternate timelines/universes. *Can create as many portals as possible. *Can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. *Can open a black hole or a worm hole connecting those two points. *Can use a thin yellow circle which allows users to make instant holes in anything the circle can be stuck to. *Can also create vortexs to suck in objects. *Able to become a portal, pulling subjects into themselves with tendrils of dimensional energy. *Create "windows" to observe what occurs in other dimensions. *Summon tentacles of dimensional energy from one's hands. *Dimensional tentacles could have Enhanced Strength. *Can put items into a separate dimension for safe keeping and can summon them back with relative ease. *Can travel between different dimensions. In Book 4, she has the power of chaning her appearance from the yellow dragon-like energy-projection being called Apollo. Usages *Allow the wearer to fly. *Take shape of anyone that she can imagine. *Change her physical appearance. *Having an entirely different personality or view on things when she change mentally. * Can bring the power of possess two or more personas, each capable of separate powers, physical and mental attributes or skills when she becomes mentally, physically and spiritually. * Can reveal lost memories and blind minds. * Can cause an opponent's minds to fluctate and for random thoughts and memories to rush through their head, it may cause twitching and outbrusts of power. Romance Ebony is shown to be boycrazy and looking for a boyfriend. She even proudly said that she was and always will be a "attractive single". Even when school starts, she was shown looking for a boyfriend. She tried the most to get a boy's attention. Since the beginning, an psionicharmer named Miles tried to get her attention and tried to flirt with her. Ebony at first is not interested in him believing he is very annoying. Later on, she has become interested in Miles and finds him very funny and cute. She gradually ended up falling in love with him by flirts with him openly and confident. Their relationship began quietly and they shared passionately kiss after Masquerade's defeat. Family *Freddie (paternal grandfather) *Carolyn (paternal grandmother) *Richard (maternal grandfather) *Shirley (maternal grandmother) *Melvin (father) *Claire (mother) *Darrel (brother) *Gabrielle, Desiree, Chelsey, and Ebony (sisters) *Trevor, Scott, Brian, and Ricky(uncles) *Hazel and Loren (aunts) *Miles (husband) *Ebon (son) *Scarlet and Gwen (daughter) *Romiette, Shade, Gabriella, and Kara (nieces) *Brandon, Alex, Caleb, and Nick (nephews) *Shadow, Jacob, Brad, and Randy (brothers-in-law) *Danielle (sister-in-law) *Yang (son-in-law) *Yin (daughter-in-law) *Xavin (grandson) *Xavia (granddaughter) *Adamme (great-grandson) *Ann (great-granddaugther) *Isabelle, Chanel, Megara, Abby, Cythina, Bianca, Renee, Ceres, Pallas, Juno, Vesta, Rvaven, Anne, Nami, and Verdona (grandnieces) *Simon, Carlton, Martin, and Python (nephews-in-law) *Darklia, Regina, Hannah, Ciara, Ashley, and Miley (nieces-in-law) *Garrett (son-in-law) Charmed One Outfit Her Charmed One outfit is yellow, slightly off-the-shoulder, long sleeved top with a tight yellow shorts and yellow ankle high shoes. Future Years Later In 15 Years Later, Ebony married Miles, became the owner of her own cosmetic/salon store called the Beauty Me, and had a son named Ebon. She still remained her sassiness and girliness, and her bright confidence on her family. Her days as a hero behind her, Ebony found that her own son was the next Charmed One and member of the new group called Future Novastorm. She has grown into her more feminine side as she spends her time with Desiree, Chelsey, and Miya, but worries about Gabrielle not being with them. She still looks for the brighter side of life and remain as an optimist by nature with a soft feminine charm. She is often frustrated by Desiree's stubbornness. She is willing to stick up for for her son, two daughters, two grandchildren, nieces, and nephews when she sees trouble. In Charm Jewel 15 Years Final, She, along with her husband, siblings, and in-laws, have decided to let their children to unite to fight against Brianna X and her evil-doers. Brianna X's son Ares captured her and the others and was saved by the Future Novastorm after Darkanna X's defeat. In 18 Years Later, Ebony was still gifted with immortality. She has lived for years and learned and studied the magical arts as well as her brother and sisters. She tutored one of extraordinary heroic group named Ultimate Trio. She taught them how to control their powers very correctly and wisely so they could become a Knight of Topazes. ﻿ Category:Charm Squad